This invention relates to a packaging bag which has a longitudinal seal and two transverse seals which traverse the longitudinal seal. The seals in the intersecting regions lie in different layers and further, there is provided a tear-open slit for aiding in initiating the tearing of the package. Such packaging bags are frequently used for food items. A tear-open aid which was found to be essential to be provided on such bags since otherwise difficulties are encountered to open the bag by hand, involve appreciable expense in the manufacture of the bags.